


Light in the dark

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Drabbles and OS gifts to people [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, lust potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Theodore Nott is under the influence of a lust potion, Daphne Greengrass is the object of the potion. What will happen?





	Light in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineverneededareason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverneededareason/gifts).



> This is for Tay for being amazing and supportive and for a belated birthday present ;) hope you enjoy

“Don’t drink it!” He heard the voice too late, as the liquid ice rushed down his throat. “This is bad.”

“Why is it bad, Daphne?” Theo said turning around to face the girl that had been following him around for days.

“I don’t want to leave you like this, without an explanation but if I stay something we both don’t want to will happen.” Daphne said, backing away from him, trying her hardest to get to the door.

“What’s going to happen Daph?” He asked again in a more forceful tone as he glided his way toward her.

“Please stay there!” Daphne said feeling dizzy as he came closer to her. The effects of the lust potion more prominent in her as she had already been lust filled before he went ahead and stupidly drunk a potion he didn’t know what was.

“Why should I stay here? You are so alluring.” His thick accented voice produced waves of heat rolling through her.

“Where did you hide it, Malfoy?” She whispered.

“What does he have to do with this?”

“He made the potion and the antidote.” She said her voice wavering as he came closer. Barely able to stay away from him as the pull of the potion took affect.

“Oh I don’t know, I feel like this has been coming for a long time, don’t you Daphne?” Theo said brushing his fingers down her cheek, causing a flash of need to burn through to her core.

“Wha..what do you mean?” She stuttered out. Barely able to form a sentence with the way his hands were moving down her curves to her hips.

“I’ve felt this way for a while, I think this potion is just bringing forth our hidden desires.” He said grabbing her hips roughly and pulling her so she could feel his hard length grinding into her.

“What do you mean?” She crooned.

“I mean I’ve wanted you since fifth year, Daphne. I only hid it because I thought your betrothal contract was with Malfoy and not me.” He said as he kissed his way to her lips. Brushing them lightly he groaned, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

Daphne moved her lips over his once more before pulling back slightly, “I’ve wanted to do that too. I asked my father to make the contract with your father and put Astoria with Draco.”

Theo let that sink in for a moment, “Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t think I can stop once I start.”

“I’m sure Theo.” She said finally leaning up and taking control of what was happening so he didn’t let himself think too much.

Her hands moved to the button of his pants and pulled it through the hole, moving the zipper down she moved her hands and pulled his shirt from where it was tucked in. Slowly pushing it up his chest she placed her lips on his tight abdomen and followed the movement of the shirt until she pushed it up over his head and kissed his lips as she let his shirt fall.

Theo grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head- allowing him to see her ample breasts, covered in black sheer lace. Smirking he took control and pulled one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking hard. A moan moved up through her throat escaping without her permission.

Quickly chucking the rest of their clothes, Theo picked her up below the knees and wrapped her thighs around his waist. Entering her in one hard thrust- he paused for a moment to let her adjust as he moved them so her back was up against a wall.

Thrusting harder into her, faster as if it was a race to who could finish first. Daphne thought he was going to be like every other men she had been with and take their pleasure and leave her wanting, when he moved one of his hands between them.

Flicking her clit, driving her pleasure up. The faster he went with his hand, the harder he thrust. Her core clenching and tightening around him. She could feel it coming closer, the orgasm she had never had before and couldn’t wait to crash over the edge.

Theo groaned in her ear, “Are you close? I don’t think I can hold off much longer.”

“I’m so close Theo, harder. Please go faster?!” She begged.

Theo couldn’t believe what she had said but thrust harder and faster feeling his orgasm mount ever closer. One hard flick of his finger and one last thrust and he felt her core clench his length harder- he came with her. Standing for a moment he stood trying to catch his breath, sinking down the wall still buried inside Daphne, Theo kissed her neck.

“Thank you for allowing me this pleasure.” He whispered.

“Theo, you will have me for the rest of your life, you are my happiness and love.”

Theo sat holding her, glad she could talk her father into allowing him to marry her. Life was getting easier to breathe through with Daphne by his side.

“Theo, one thing you were under the influence of a lust potion just now.”

“I would of done that either way Daph, you are my light in the darkness and that potion just allowed me to show you earlier.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


End file.
